crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Alien Spaceship date of crash
This forum is for discussing about the Alien Spaceship and the date when it and other ships may crash/land on the earth. Too bad about the images,but oh well if you say so.Rosenthal said that the fossil predates man by 2,000,000 years but the Scout couldn,t jut fly through space how did it come unless it came out of the Alienship that crashed 4,000,000 years ago.BTW was Rosenthal by "predates man by 2,000,000 years" saying about Homo Sapiens or Australophitecus. We need to get some facts and truth, the only true answer lies with Crytek. Both theories are always possible we have checked it. But if it falls 4 million years ago, then why they should have waited that long, they just come for energy, not for living creatures. More likely that multiple smaller, may be the same class, fall/crash/land on around 4 million years ago and investigate the planet, but they soon perish by an unknown cause or they may hide and wait for the main one to come. This is more likely, otherwise, that ship could have sent a message several times and may be detected and found even without messages sent because it is different from other mountains around and there is a mine all over the island. The main problem of if it crashes in 2019 is that there would be casualties, impact and earthquake. But what if they know and they have gained enough intelligence about the earth, they won't just fall, take damage and draw attraction from the world. They will instead dig in and form up as a volcano-like mountain. They are very advanced, and they may even cover themselves with earthly rocks to hide the truth about themselves while they operate silently and wait for the time to open and release their army. We should instead combine both theories that there are aliens 4 million years ago but they may perish or hide themselves and wait for the main one to come and help/recover them and may even turn the earth as their homeworld/source of energy. For those images may not be good ones as there are prepared ones already exist in each page. We should instead put it into the pages that lack of images (unless if not required). If you have any glitches/bugs then you can put it into Glitches page. We are bored gathering edit count from minor edittings, we instead want the others to gain, then we come in for fixing/putting more information. -- FairlyOddDeities 13:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Another strange but possible thing is that the Aliens know about humans so they lure KPA to investigate them then call for US army by releasing radiation to make US military to think that KPA is testing nukes. Once both of them come, fighting occur, casualties appear on both sides. They take moment of weakness of both sides in releasing themselves, attacking both and continue to attack humans at lightning speed so they have no chance to prepare themselves. Then there must be surviving Aliens around the earth to give intelligence to the main ship. -- FairlyOddDeities 13:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) LOLZ,since i came in this Wiki,it started to liven up and how are you going to get the info is any way to get it from Crytek. Characters' words section This section is for discussing about each character's words and lines he/she/they say(s) throughout Crysis that are about the Aliens.